Reign of Darkness
by KRDecade15
Summary: One-shot. The Hive had lost everything. Crota; Oryx and Malok; and most of their leaders on Earth, the Moon and the Dreadnaught. They thought they were going to be extinct...until the Queen of Darkness comes. *Up for adoption. Just PM me.


**AN: It's an idea that popped in my head. Enjoy.**

The Hive; always at work on the Dreadnaught. With the loss of their god, their king, Oryx, they were left with barely anything. No Taken; the Skyburners, continuing to pound their ranks and eliminating every single one of their able beings; and the Guardians…

The same people that killed their god, the same people that walked into Atheon's Vault of Glass and came out with millions of the Vex slaughtered and proof of Atheon's demise with their weapons.

These were the same people that obliterated the Osmium throne, killing every single prince and King on their line… Except for one, though they believed she wouldn't come to the weak Hive's support until they adapt. The Hive know that they couldn't adapt…just like the Vex; the House of Wolves…they would eventually fall like them to the Traveler, and they would cease to honor their ascendants… They would all eventually fall.

That was until the Queen of Darkness arrived.

There were Hive all across the Court of Oryx, wondering why the portal to Oryx's throne was opened...Usually it opened via Guardians, or by Oryx himself.

Did Oryx survive the raid? Did the Guardians want to, as the old human saying goes, "put the final nail in the coffin"?

These thoughts ran through Acrok, the last servant to Oryx and Malok; he was the last to lead the Hive and the only remaining connection to the Osmium throne, watching as a being of darkness even more concentrated and powerful than the entire Osmium throne combined walked into the Hive's army…

With her were two massive beings that the Hive, not even Acrok had ever seen in the Sol System. They looked like Earth's "gorilla" only filled with pure darkness, and seemed to look like it could destroy 25 Hallowed Ogres or even 2 or 3 Phogoths at once and win. As the being entered the portal, nobody dared to combat this new threat, but rather they kneeled at the new arrivals. Acrok stepped forward and began to talk to this lady, mustering up as much English as he could, hearing it from Oryx and others…

"Who…you? Why…you…here?" Acrok said, terrified of what the being would do to the already weakened Hive.

Fortunately for him, the being simply motioned the gorilla- beings to move toward the other Hive, as the Acolytes and Knights dropped their Boomers and Swords, and begun looking at the current conversation.

"I am…Salem. You may have not heard of me…but I have heard of you. I have felt your princes and gods die before your kind. I am also aware of this…light called the…Traveler? Anyways, I would like to…give your kind a second chance. If you would be so kind to listen to me, I shall give you a new world to conquer; to live in."

"Listen to a puny queen like you?! We don't want to be like the House of Wolves and listen to a little queen with no power like you?!" The servant thought, before attempting to slash his giant sword on the queen's body.

Instead of slicing her in half and ending it, he instead didn't hit the target. He felt as darkness started to corrupt him even more, as he reformed into something the Hive never thought was possible. His armor was the same, but his eyes were replaced by some sort of mask, white and red, with his eyes becoming yellow.

His shoulders became more sharper and shorter, while a small part of his armor broke, revealing pure darkness, before being reshaped into black fur. He knelt on one knee, as he said, "Long live the queen." In English, leading the remaining Hive to bow with him, as Salim looked at the thousands of Hive kneeling to her whim.

"Come, my new children; we shall rebirth Remnant into our own image! Into the portal!" Salem commanded, as the only Grimm-Hive hybrid Ackor, as well as the other Grimm and Hive started charging into the portal. As the last Thrall entered the portal, Salem looked at the court, before whispering to herself, "Well, well, Ozpin… Let's see how your little Hunters and Huntresses face true darkness and despair."

She walked into the portal, and silence once again reigned throughout the Dreadnought.


End file.
